1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of automated teller machines and, more particularly, to using automated teller machines with wireless computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated teller machines, commonly referred to as ATM's, provide users with 24 hour, automated access to their financial accounts. Through ATM's, users can access bank account and/or credit lines to check available balances, withdraw money, make deposits, transfer money between accounts, or conduct any of variety of other possible financial transactions.
Presently, users access ATM's using a card which includes a magnetic strip having information encoded thereupon. Once inserted into or “swiped” past a card reader, the ATM can read the information encoded on the magnetic strip. The user can interact with and provide information to the ATM via a series of buttons available on the face of the ATM. The user can receive feedback from the ATM machine via a display screen and/or a speaker disposed within the ATM. Of course, the ATM also includes a monetary dispensing mechanism which can dispense money to a waiting user.
Although ATM's provide a level of convenience to users, which up until several years ago was unavailable, ATM's still have several disadvantages with regard to usability. One such disadvantage is that ATM's do not provide enhanced usability features for visually impaired users. Conventional ATM's imprint keys with Braille and provide Braille instructions. The configuration of ATM machines, however, can vary from manufacturer to manufacturer. In consequence, the positioning of the keys of an ATM as well the positioning of the instructions can vary making navigation of ATM controls difficult for visually impaired users.
Another disadvantage of ATM's is that in order to access the ATM, a user must approach the machine and physically manipulate the controls. ATM controls, for example the display, the buttons, the monetary dispenser, etc., may be positioned or arranged in such a fashion that disabled users have difficulty in accessing the controls. For example, a user confined to a wheelchair may have difficulty viewing the ATM display screen or reaching the ATM keypad or control buttons.